


Presents

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Butts, Christmas Tree, Gift Fic, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo finds a present for him under the tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamechuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechuu/gifts).



> A short Christmas for KameChuu

Twas another Christmas season and Leo was in his room busy preparing for the nighttime festivities that he likes to participate in with Mikey. He took his time carefully covering his bed in crisp, clean sheets that he hoped to get nice and dirty later on that night.

Sheets of green and blankets of blue with just a touch of red in the designs created a festive atmosphere. Despite the traditional hue of red being paired with Christmas, Leo didn’t want too much of it in his room in case it began giving Mikey ideas of a certain red banded brother of theirs.

Candles were placed all around the room to give a soft glow and make for a more romantic feeling before Leo ravished his mate. Tinsel and lights were wound around the frame of the bed not because Leo thought it would look nice but because he knew it would make Mikey smile and there was nothing as beautiful as his younger lover’s smile.

Taking a step back Leo cast a discerning eye over the room to make sure that everything looked exactly as he wanted it to. When he found nothing out of place Leo turned on his heel and marched out of his room and to the stairs that would take him down to the rest of the lair. He wanted to find Mikey right now and make sure that his brother knew that his presence was requested in the leader’s room that night.

As Leo walked down the stairs he listened carefully for any clue as to where he might find his mate. There was no yelling coming from the dojo so Mikey wasn’t in there bothering Raph and there was no crashing in the lab so Mikey wasn’t in there trying to help Don while managing to get underfoot. The next best place Leo could think to find his mate was in the kitchen which was unquestioningly Mikey’s domain.

On his way to the kitchen Leo couldn’t help but cast a quick glance over at the Christmas tree that Mikey had made them all painstakingly decorated to his satisfaction. What had only meant to be a quick glance turned into a full stop when Leo took in the amazing view in front of him.

In the middle of the living room was not only the tree but a magnificent present underneath it as well. This gift wasn’t wrapped in a box or tucked neatly inside of a bag. No, it was displayed in all of its glory for Leo’s careful perusal and examination.

The round, sea green butt that was sticking up into the air was enough to make Leo’s mouth go dry and eyes go wide. Without any conscious thought Leo’s feet turned him away from the kitchen and towards the tree and present that was waiting there just for him. By the time Leo got to the tree Mikey was still right where he had been when Leo first spotted him with the only change in position being some wiggling of the tempting tail.

Before Mikey had a chance to sense the stalking presence behind him Leo had dropped to his knees and pressed tightly against the tempting rump. A squeak of surprise issued from underneath the tree but Leo only responded by grabbing onto Mikey’s hips and held on so that he couldn’t pull away.

“What a nice present here for me,” Leo growled lowly as he squeezed and rubbed against the taut flesh. “Someone was very thoughtful.”

Mikey giggled from underneath the tree as he wiggled in Leo’s hold. “Leo, my butt isn’t your present. I was just trying to water the tree.”

“Well your butt is under the tree and there is no one else that it could belong to so it must be a present for me,” Leo explained with a grin as he massaged the round globes and teased the wagging tail. “I think you should finish up with the tree so I can take my present up to my room and play with it.”

The hips under Leo’s hands shifted from side to side as Mikey pushed back against him even tighter than they had been before. At first Leo just groaned at the increased friction against his groin. It took him a moment to realize that if he really wanted to bring Mikey upstairs with him then he would need to scoot back so that Mikey could climb out from under the tree.

Reluctantly Leo pulled back long enough for Mikey to crawl backwards. The younger turtle had barely cleared the branches when Leo was grabbing onto his hand and dragging him up the stairs. There was no way that he could wait until that night to open his present.


End file.
